This invention relates to a sheet metal component which serves as a dividing wall, as well as a carrier of the seating surface, of a gate valve and, in the valve housing, is disposed in a plane intersecting the transverse and longitudinal axes of the valve housing.
The German patent 638 462 discloses a sheet metal component which functions as an intermediate floor and a carrier of a seating ring. The sheet metal component is welded inside a valve housing via a circular seam in such a manner that the opening which receives the seating ring is normal to the axis of the flow path in the valve. The wall formed by the sheet metal component in the flow path, and the strong deflection of the flow at the valve seat, cause large flow losses.
A housing for shutoff elements is known from the European patent application 0 032 183 and has a sheet metal component which assumes the function of the dividing wall and the seating ring carrier. The sheet metal component is designed and arranged similarly to that described previously. It is further provided with a protuberance in which a conventional or specially made valve seat is secured. This valve, also, has the drawback of large flow losses.